Sirviente rebelde
by maildekris
Summary: oey es el sirviente obligado a trabajar para pagar las deudas de su padre en la casa de un señor adinerado el cual le considera como su hijo. Un día reciben el llamado del príncipe del palacio el cual busca alguien que pueda otorgarle descendencia fértil y su señor decide enviarle al saber que es un hombre fértil. SetoxJoey SetoxKisara JoeyxKisara (crack).
1. Capítulo 1 - Pretendientes

**Disclamer:** _Yugioh!_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un SetoxJoeyxKisara y JoeyxSetoxKisara y como se está escribiendo sobre la marcha no se sabe cuántas parejas más. Esto está siendo escrito por simple diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

**Sirviente Rebelde**

**Capítulo 1. Pretendientes.**

Joey se estiró en su lecho perezosamente, tenía que levantarse para ir al trabajo, pero se estaba tan bien en la cama… entonces escuchó el sonido de una cacerola cayéndose y resopló, su padre había vuelto de su excursión nocturna a la licorería y no estaría dando pie con bola en la cocina. Tenía que levantarse ya no fuera que intentase ir a su habitación a ver por qué no se había levantado aún. El joven se levantó bostezando y se vistió con rapidez con su traje de sirviente y bajó las escaleras con tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible para no alertar a su padre de su presencia, no fuera a intentar golpearle o algo.

Salió a la calle cerrando la puerta suavemente tras él mientras se ponía sus zapatos y corría hacia la casa de su señor Misawa con ilusión. Desde que sus padres se habían divorciado y su madre se había llevado de su lado a su hermana Serenity su padre le había puesto a trabajar como el sirviente del señor Misawa, un hombre adinerado que había perdido a su esposa y su único hijo en la última guerra. El señor Misawa siempre había sido un hombre muy amable y tranquilo y para Joey era como un segundo padre, si es que a su padre podía llamarle así.

El joven apretó el paso entrando en el jardín del señor Misawa que estaba sentado en un banco bajo un árbol del cerezo. Joey se le acercó sonriendo feliz de verle y le hizo una reverencia.

— Joey… te he estado esperando –exclamó el señor Misawa mientras el joven rubio se incorporaba ante él.

— ¿Sucede algo señor Misawa? –preguntó este arreglándose la cola de caballo que caía sobre su hombro.

— Acabo de recibir una carta de palacio, el príncipe heredero del imperio quiere celebrar nupcias, y están buscando jóvenes que puedan otorgarle descendencia fértil al príncipe. Te he inscrito como posible pretendiente del príncipe. Por lo que sé es más o menos de tu edad y eres de los pocos hombres fértiles que existen –añadió el señor Misawa sonriendo apaciblemente. Joey se sonrojó, ¿él? ¿Un simple siervo un posible pretendiente para el heredero del imperio?

— Mi señor, yo no puedo hacer tal cosa, no soy noble ni tengo dinero –replicó Joey jugando un poco avergonzado con la cinta de su cintura.

— No te preocupes por eso Joey… he preparado para ti un traje para cuando vayas, irás en mi nombre, como si fueras realmente mi hijo –contestó Misawa levantándose y acariciando tiernamente la cabellera del joven rubio.

— P-pero mi señor…

— El príncipe tendría que ser un idiota para no quererte de su lado Joey… de todas formas si lo es no importará… pero el caso es intentarlo, quiero al menos ofrecerte un mundo distinto a este, no quiero verte trabajando toda tu vida para servir a una vieja gloria como yo –rebatió Misawa sin dar opción a réplica caminando hacia la entrada de su casa.

— Será… todo un honor para mí… aceptar tal trato mi señor –dijo Joey haciendo una reverencia mientras Misawa sonreía y le indicaba el lugar donde había dejado su traje.

Este era un traje negro sencillo que a Joey le recordó a un samurái con tela de la más fina seda. Se preguntó de dónde habría sacado ese traje el señor Misawa y por qué le habría dejado algo tan costoso a él precisamente. No se pensaba merecedor de tal honor. Mientras se ajustaba un poco el traje apareció el señor Misawa por la puerta sonriendo cansado.

— Te sienta muy bien –exclamó este ayudándole a ajustárselo –supongo que no habrás desayunado, he ordenado a la cocinera que te preparase algo.

— ¡Ah! No se moleste señor Misawa, yo sí he…

— No me mientas Joey –se anticipó el hombre separándose de él –hoy tienes el día libre para que te arregles, esta noche vendrá el carruaje que te traerá a palacio –informó pacientemente el señor Misawa mientras otro sirviente depositaba una bandeja de comida frente a Joey y se iba.

Joey suspiró, de nada valía replicar al señor Misawa, era muy cabezota. Se sentó en el suelo intentando no arrugar el traje, a pesar de que le habían dado el día libre sentía que iba a ser un poco duro para él, aun que él aún no lo sabía.

* * *

Al fin había llegado ya el carruaje a la puerta del señor Misawa. Joey tragó saliva mientras el cochero le ayudaba a entrar. Giró su cabeza hacia la puerta de la casa y con un gesto se despidió del señor Misawa entrando en el compartimento. ¡En este sólo había mujeres! Ahora sí que se sentía sólo. Una de las chicas, una albina de ojos azules le hizo un gesto para que se sentase con ella sonriéndole. Joey sonrió algo avergonzado sentándose a su lado, la chica era muy guapa, como todas en el carruaje, ¿cómo iba a competir con tantas bellezas? La joven sonrió entusiasmada y mirándole con curiosidad pero sin ninguna malicia mientras le tomaba de sus manos.

— ¡Hola! Yo soy Kisara, ¿cómo te llamas tú? –le preguntó sin vergüenza alguna.

— S-Soy Joey, un placer, ¿tú también vas a palacio para la elección de pareja del príncipe heredero? –preguntó Joey aún en shock.

— ¡Sí! Aun que tampoco es que me haga mucha ilusión, me apuntó mi madre, ¿a ti te han apuntado también?

— Sí, el señor Misawa… él es… es mi señor, pero para mí es como un padre… y la verdad para no hacerte mucha ilusión esto estás casi saltando de alegría –rió Joey de broma haciendo sonrojar a Kisara.

— Bueno, es que no salgo mucho de mi casa y me hace ilusión ir a palacio, además, si me elige el príncipe podría conocer a mi futuro marido, eso hace ilusión ¿verdad? Una boda.

— ¡Ah! Tienes razón, la verdad es que… no había pensado en boda alguna, estoy muy en shock –respondió Joey avergonzado.

— No te preocupes por eso, si te elige a ti se te quitará la vergüenza y la confusión de golpe seguro, he escuchado que el príncipe es una persona difícil pero que es muy guapo.

— Dudo que sea tan guapo como lo eres tú –se rió Joey guiñándola un ojo.

— ¿Estás intentando tirarme los tejos cuando estamos a punto de conocer a aquel que podría ser el marido de uno de nosotros?

— Aún no son cuernos ¿cierto? –se carcajeó aún Joey.

— Jum… pues si tan decidido estás hagamos un trato –saltó Kisara enorgulleciéndose y tomando una de sus manos con la de Joey en forma de alianza –si no nos escoge a ninguno de nosotros entonces nos casaremos juntos –sonrió ella con una risita.

— Me parece muy bien, la verdad es que no suelo congeniar tan bien con nadie como lo estoy haciendo contigo –sonrió Joey guiñándola un ojo. Puede que lo estuvieran diciendo en broma, pero a Joey de verdad le estaba gustando esa chica.

— Y en caso de que te elija el príncipe a ti iré a trabajar a palacio, así igualmente no nos separamos –sonrió Kisara decidida.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Joey sorprendido.

— Yo nunca bromeo, realmente me has caído bien, con los chicos suelo ser muy cortada, pero tienes un aura que me inspira confianza y eres muy guapo y divertido, eres después de mis padres la persona con la que más he intimado en mi vida –aseguró Kisara sonriendo contenta.

— Vaya, pues tú también me pareces muy guapa y divertida, además de que me siento muy seguro a tu lado. Yo no suelo relacionarme mucho con la gente, y supongo que si me caso alguna vez me gustaría que fuera con alguien con quien congenie, así que si es a ti a quien eligen yo iré a trabajar a palacio para estar juntos –prometió Joey solemnemente.

— ¡Bien! –exclamó Kisara abrazando a Joey que se sonrojó más de lo debido por eso –no es que sea una mujer caprichosa, pero cuando me gusta algo… quiero que sea mío… y tú me gustas mucho Joey –sonrió Kisara.

— Eres una mujer muy decidida ¿cierto? –preguntó Joey aún sorprendido por las reacciones de su nueva amiga.

— Mi madre dice que si no eres decidida entonces nunca conseguirás un hombre, que si te gusta uno hay que atraparlo al vuelo –confesó Kisara.

— No, se ve que lo cumples a raja tabla –dijo Joey con una risita abrazándola también –bueno, pues nada, que tengo alguna que otra posibilidad de salir prometido de este carromato esta noche.

— Bueno, eso o uno de los dos se puede acabar comprometiendo con su trabajo para estar con el otro –rió Kisara.

De pronto el carromato se detuvo en seco y Joey tuvo que agarrar a Kisara para que no se cayese al suelo como las demás pretendientes que no pudieron agarrarse a nada. Poco después apareció el guardia por la puerta del habitáculo ayudándoles a bajar. Joey se adelantó al guardia para alzar a Kisara en brazos y dejarla poco después en el suelo con una carcajada de ambos que caminaron de la mano por el gran patio del palacio en dirección al edificio del centro, donde debía encontrarse el príncipe.

El guardia ordenó que se quitasen los zapatos y entrasen en la sala formando dos filas frente a la puerta de la sala mirando una fila hacia la otra. Los pretendientes se sentaron en el suelo para quitarse los zapatos… bueno, en su mayoría más bien, Joey se los intentó quitar de pie tropezando con sí mismo y casi tirando a Kisara por el camino que se rió ayudándole a incorporarse quitándose los zapatos usándole a él de apoyo.

— ¿No es así más fácil? –se burló divertida Kisara.

— ¿Ah sí? Pues vuélvetelos a poner e inténtalo así –rió Joey haciéndola cosquillas haciendo que Kisara se riese más.

El guardia se les acercó para ver lo que pasaba y ambos bajaron avergonzados la mirada soltando una risita mientras terminaban de quitarse los zapatos y entraban en la sala quedándose en los últimos lugares de la misma fila.

Cuando todos los pretendientes estuvieron dentro el guardia se acercó a la puerta de papel del fondo de la sala y susurró algo antes de salir de la sala de espaldas y cerrar la puerta.

La puerta a la que el guardia había susurrado se abrió momentos después, debía ser el príncipe supuso Joey aún recto sin girar la cabeza para no faltar al respeto. Escuchó pasos que de vez en cuando se detenían. Debía de estar examinando a las pretendientes se dijo. Cuando escuchó los pasos en el sitio en el que tendría que estar Kisara empezaron a sudarle las manos. ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí? Sólo era un chico escuálido que trabajaba como sirviente para pagar las deudas de su padre, ¿qué iba a hacer él frente a un príncipe de tal categoría? Entonces escuchó como los pasos volvieron a moverse, esta vez en su dirección. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que parecía que no podría tragarse nunca cuando el príncipe apareció en su campo visual.

Era realmente atractivo, su pálida piel era lisa y firme con rasgos afilados y masculinos, sus labios parecían suaves como nubes y su cabello fino y brillante refulgía ante las lámparas de aceite… pero eso no quitaba que algo fuese mal en ese rostro… sus ojos azul profundo que le miraban con sarcasmo reflejado y desagrado, como el que mira una cucaracha en su camino.

— ¿Acaso eres tan estúpido para no entender que sólo deseo como mi pareja a alguien que pueda otorgarme descendencia al trono o acaso tan disgustado estás con el género masculino que deseas ser una mujer? –preguntó con burla y frialdad el joven príncipe.

Ahí sí que no, por muy príncipe que fuera no iba a dejar que le pisotease así.

— Estoy muy satisfecho con mi condición joven príncipe, y para nada he desentendido su deseo de una pareja fértil su alteza, soy tan capaz de darle un hijo como cualquier mujer aquí presente, si es usted capaz de engendrarlo o no ya es cosa suya –sonrió malicioso Joey, notaba como las demás pretendientes se giraban sorprendidas y algunas indignadas a mirarle… e incluso notaba la mirada temerosa de Kisara ante la contestación que había dado Joey al príncipe.

Este le miró con asco y enfado y sonrió de nuevo con malicia.

— ¿Insinúas que puedes darme descendencia a mí pero que soy yo el que no puede darla en sí? ¿Alguien de una sangre tan pobre que nunca se ha mostrado en ningún evento en el palacio cuestiona seriamente la capacidad reproductiva de un miembro de la familia real?

— Bueno, puede que yo no venga de alta cuna, pero al menos yo tengo por seguro que puedo dar a luz a un hijo, me lo confirmó un médico si tanto interés demuestra su alteza en mi persona –se burló esta vez Joey.

El príncipe le miró de mala manera y rechinó los dientes volteándose cortante por donde había venido.

— Podéis retiraros señoritas, sabréis a quién he elegido mañana por la mañana, cuando el carromato venga a buscar a quien será mi pareja, ahora largo.

Los pretendientes empezaron a andar hacia la salida después de dirigirle una reverencia al príncipe. Joey se volteó hacia la salida notando la cálida mano de Kisara apretando un poco su brazo amistosamente para darle consuelo por el mal trago pasado cuando escuchó una voz tras él.

— No recuerdo haber dicho que los hombres pudieran retirarse –exclamó el príncipe a su espalda.

Joey apretó los dientes molesto, ahora seguramente le daría una tunda, pero le iba a dar igual, soportaría todo de ese príncipe engreído. Kisara le miró asustada y nerviosa y Joey sonrió un poco para tranquilizarla besando suavemente su mano antes de volver a su posición.

Kisara siguió caminando hasta desaparecer con las demás mujeres volteándose de vez en cuando hacia Joey nerviosa.

— Él irá un poco más tarde –murmuró el castaño a su guardia que hizo una reverencia cerrando la puerta tras su partida.

Entonces el príncipe empezó a avanzar hacia él hasta detenerse ante Joey, él le miraba sereno sin ninguna expresión identificable en su rostro.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó el joven príncipe con desprecio.

— Joey Wheeler, su alteza –respondió Joey desinteresadamente.

— Muy bien Wheeler… espero que recuerdes esto, nadie me deja en ridículo como tú lo has hecho, a mí me tratas con respeto perro inmundo, pienso hacer que me ruegues mi perdón y destrozarte la vida hasta que lo hagas –le espetó iracundo el joven de los brillantes ojos azules.

— ¡Qué placer que el príncipe vaya a tomarse tantas molestias por un perro vagabundo como yo! –exclamó sarcásticamente Joey sonriendo con sorna.

Entonces Joey sintió un golpe en su mejilla, un puñetazo dado por el príncipe que hizo que se golpease fuertemente con la pared contraria. Joey miró con desagrado al príncipe mientras unas gotas de un líquido caliente y de sabor metálico caía por su labio inferior, debía habérselo roto del golpe. El joven rubio se limpió la sangre con la mano poniéndose en pie de nuevo y volvió lentamente a la posición en la que estaba.

— ¿Puedo irme ya, su alteza? –preguntó con el mismo tono Joey haciendo que el asqueo del príncipe fuese aún más notable.

El príncipe le miró furioso y asintió alejándose de ahí cortante y metiéndose en el habitáculo del que había salido inicialmente con un portazo.

Joey no esperó más para marcharse y se puso con rapidez sus zapatos para salir corriendo de ahí. Si se daba prisa aún podía alcanzar el carromato de Kisara, desde luego ese hombre era la última persona con la que querría estar, y estaba seguro de que el príncipe sentía lo mismo por él, pura repulsión.

* * *

— Príncipe Seto, señor –exclamó una voz tras él. El príncipe se volteó hacia la pared desde la que venía la voz de uno de sus guardias de confianza.

— Te he hecho llamar para que averigües todo lo que puedas de esto –dijo Seto dándole unos papeles. El guardia observó momentáneamente su contenido y luego alzó su cabeza sorprendido hacia su señor.

— Señor… esto…

— Quiero la información para mañana por la mañana, tengo que comunicar mi decisión cuanto antes así que date prisa –ordenó el castaño marchándose de ahí.

* * *

**N/A: **Bueno, de momento esta historia tiene dos capítulos y espero ir actualizando cuando tenga tiempo. Voy a subir esta historia y otra más por hoy y a ponerme a estudiar pero trataré de ponerme a escribir nada más termine de estudiar si no estoy que me caigo de sueño. Por lo demás ya sabéis queridos... los reviews me llenan de felicidad y hacen feliz a mi kokoro de loca sin remedio (¿?) cualquier asesinato o intento de él ya sabéis dónde encontrarme (¿?).


	2. Capítulo 2 - La problemática elección

**Disclamer:** _Yugioh!_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de unos fans para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un SetoxJoeyxKisara y JoeyxSetoxKisara y como se está escribiendo sobre la marcha no se sabe cuántas parejas más. Esto está siendo escrito por simple diversión y entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo 2. La problemática elección**

Joey llegó hasta la puerta del palacio fatigado, ¿por qué demonios ese patio era tan largo? Al levantar la cabeza se fijó en el carromato aún estacionado frente a esta, las pretendientes estaban entrando en él para que las llevasen a su casa. Joey se adelantó y pasó junto a ellas buscando a Kisara con la mirada. Esta se levantó como un rayo al verle y se acercó a él acariciando el golpe en su rostro el cual se había inflamado y enrojecido. Joey hizo un gesto de dolor y la sonrió algo culpable mientras tomaba la mano que ella había posado sobre su cara.

— Me parece a mí que no he causado muy buena impresión –rió un poco mientras Kisara suspiraba devolviéndole un poco la sonrisa.

— Eres incorregible Joey, ¡podría haberte hecho mucho daño! –le reprochó Kisara poniendo los brazos en jarras sobre su cintura.

— Lo siento, es sólo que no podía dejar que me humillara así –la explicó aún con la misma sonrisa.

— Bueno, al menos ya ha pasado todo, ¿quieres que mañana quedemos? Después de tu trabajo, intentaré escaparme de casa, si no olvídate de que me dejen salir –se rió Kisara sentándose en su asiento junto con su rubio amigo mientras el carromato empezaba a moverse.

— ¡Claro! Me encantaría ver más a mi posiblemente futura esposa –le guiñó un ojo Joey divertido.

Pasaron el resto del camino haciendo planes para el día siguiente mientras el carromato iba dejando en sus hogares a las demás pretendientes, por fin Kisara tuvo que bajar y Joey admiró la gran mansión en la que residía, se sentía una pequeña mota de polvo ante semejante caserón. Cuando el carromato le dejó frente a la casa del señor Misawa bajó la cabeza arrepentido. ¡Había olvidado lo mucho que el señor Misawa se había preocupado por él! Todo lo que el señor Misawa había hecho… el precioso traje que llevaba, los cuidados para esa noche… todo no había servido de nada. No sabía cómo iba a enfrentarle. Bajó del carromato nervioso y visualizó al señor Misawa a la puerta de su casa esperándole.

Joey suspiró acercándose calmadamente hasta la posición de su señor. El señor Misawa se acercó rápidamente a él al ver su amoratado golpe y le miró con tristeza.

— Lo siento mucho Joey… mira cómo has acabado por ese príncipe ciego. Ni si quiera ha sido capaz de ver lo bueno que eres y ha permitido que te dañen –le expreso Misawa sorprendiendo al joven.

— Creí… que estaría enfadado… después de todo lo que le ha costado ponerme presentable…

— No te preocupes Joey, lo volvería a hacer, eres el único hijo vivo que tengo aun que no seas de sangre, estoy seguro de que algo debió pasar para que acabases así, pero no será culpa tuya, porque eres un joven encantador –le aseguró Misawa examinando la herida –y si lo que pasó es que te provocó eso sigue siendo culpa de ese tirano –Joey estaba muy sorprendido, ¡el propio señor Misawa, el cual adoraba a la familia real, estaba soltando injurias hacia el príncipe por Joey! Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

— Pero… el traje…

— Quédatelo Joey, este traje me trae muy buenos recuerdos –sonrió acariciando su rostro dulcemente como un padre acariciaría el de su hijo –aun que duela recordar a veces… no puedo evitar pensar que te pareces mucho a mi hijo.

Entonces todo cobró sentido para Joey. ¡Ese traje era del fallecido hijo del señor Misawa! ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonto? Ahora se sentía deshonrado.

— Vamos Joey, ve a darte una ducha en mi casa y a que los demás criados curen tus heridas, hoy duermes aquí –informó Misawa tirando de él.

— Yo… señor Misawa… –empezó Joey con tristeza –siento haberle fallado, y más llevando el traje de su hijo.

El señor Misawa le miró sorprendido antes de sonreír.

— Joey, no me has fallado, tú nunca podrías hacerlo. Yo elegí dejarte el traje de mi hijo, porque para mí tú eres otro hijo –le dijo abrazándole. Joey sonrió cálidamente mientras dejaba escapar algunas lágrimas y correspondía a su abrazo.

Pasaron la noche hablando sobre todo lo sucedido, sobre el príncipe, lo mucho que le irritaba su egocentrismo aun que admitía que era muy hermoso, de lo soberbio que era, sobre Kisara y sus planes y sobre la felicidad que le inspiraba a Joey el haberla conocido. Cuanto más hablaba Joey sobre esa noche, el señor Misawa más y más se daba cuenta… de que puede que a Joey sin saberlo le hubieran robado dos veces el corazón esa noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Joey se levantó temprano. Se desperezó bostezando y se puso a recoger toda la casa con rapidez. Quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con Kisara, deseaba verla con todas sus fuerzas y no iba a parar hasta hacerlo. Cuando terminó de ordenarlo todo se encontró con el señor Misawa con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos. Joey se preguntó si iría a regañarle porque habría recapacitado sobre lo de ayer.

— Señor Misawa, yo…

— Joey Wheeler, ¿de verdad piensas irte a por tu dama sin desayunar si quiera? Además, no puedes ir a verla con un traje de sirviente –le regaño el señor Misawa dejando a Joey muy sorprendido. Misawa sonrió mientras sus sirvientes pasaban a la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida y un traje de seda azul oscura. Joey suspiró sonriendo a su señor.

— Señor Misawa, no puedo aceptar otro traje de su hijo.

— Pero no lo es, ese traje ordené que te lo hicieran hace semanas, y no voy a poder devolverlo así que será mejor que lo aceptes –decretó el señor Misawa guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Qué? ¿P-Por qué hizo eso señor?

— Porque quería que tuvieras un traje para la ocasión si alguna vez te enamorabas –confesó Misawa riéndose mientras se iba con sus sirvientes de la habitación. Joey sonrió enternecido, el señor Misawa se preocupaba mucho por él.

Tras desayunar y ponerse su traje nuevo salió andando rápido hacia la casa de Kisara. No podía ponerse a correr con un traje tan caro. No tardó mucho en encontrar la casa de Kisara tan imponente como cuando la vio la noche anterior. Sonrió acercándose con calma hasta que escuchó un ruido en la entrada principal. Se acercó con curiosidad preguntándose qué noble se acercaría a esa mansión. Su corazón le dio un vuelco cuando divisó en esa entrada al carromato real. El mismo que le había llevado anoche al castillo. Vio como Kisara salía de la casa acompañada de quienes Joey suponía que eran sus padres. Sólo había una razón para que llevasen los sirvientes de la casa tanto equipaje tras ellos. A Joey se le humedecieron los ojos sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho. El príncipe había escogido ya a la que sería su primera esposa.

Kisara giró su cabeza con tristeza hasta su posición y le miró asustada. Joey se mordió el labio. No iba a dejar que eso acabase así… Kisara estaría muy asustada viviendo en un castillo sin nadie conocido.

— ¡Kisara! ¡Voy a cumplir mi promesa! –gritó Joey corriendo de vuelta a casa del señor Misawa mientras los padres y sirvientes de Kisara volteaban la mirada para ver al joven preguntándose qué es lo que ocurría ahí.

Joey llegó con rapidez a la casa del señor Misawa. Este estaba sentado bajo un cerezo cuando le vio llegar. Joey se arrojó a sus brazos desconsolado sin importarle nada más.

— ¡Joey! ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Misawa sin entender su reacción.

— Kisara… va a ser la nueva reina del príncipe –le confesó Joey enterrando la cabeza en el pecho de su señor. Misawa le miró con tristeza suspirando mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— Lo siento mucho Joey.

— Tengo que cumplir mi promesa, tengo que convertirme en un sirviente de palacio.

— Pero eso no va a permitirlo el príncipe. Joey, tienes que calmarte, sabías que podía suceder –susurró Misawa limpiando sus lágrimas –será mejor que vuelvas a la habitación, te hará bien descansar un poco –le aconsejó Misawa.

— No… yo… –dijo Joey aún llorando, después de todo lo que había pasado no quería quedarse más en casa del señor Misawa, pensaba que así sólo le traería su mala fortuna –voy… a volver a mi casa… supongo que mi padre no habrá vuelto aún del trabajo y estaré tranquilo –mintió Joey.

Misawa suspiró y asintió. Joey se levantó aún triste y se fue a su casa sin ningunas ganas. Sentía como si acabara de mentir a su propio padre. Odiaba a ese príncipe, desde que le conoció todo estaba saliendo de mal en peor.

Por la calle observó cómo unos sirvientes de palacio pegaban con rapidez unos panfletos anunciando las nupcias del príncipe Seto.

— Seto… –exclamó Joey rechinando los dientes. ¡Cuántas ganas tenía de devolverle el golpe que le dio la noche pasada en ese momento! Se descargó a golpes contra el panfleto recién colocado hasta sangrarse los nudillos. Cuánta impotencia sentía en ese momento. Tras eso volvió a su casa donde se encontró a su padre tirado ebrio en la puerta.

— Joey, cabrón, ¿dónde has estado? No sirves para nada, desapareces un día entero y me dejas durmiendo al aire libre –exclamó su padre tirándole una botella de alcohol a la cabeza. Joey la esquivó con facilidad y se acercó a su progenitor muy enfadado y le pegó un puñetazo con toda la ira que guardaba aún dentro de sí.

— ¡Tú sí que no sirves para nada! Eres un maldito borracho que no tiene dónde caerse muerto, no mereces ni que te llame padre. Lo único que has hecho en esta vida por mí es traerme al mundo. ¡Ni se te ocurra hablarme nunca más! ¡Ojala te mueras de una vez y nos dejes a los demás tranquilos cabrón! –le gritó Joey dándole otro puñetazo antes de entrar en la casa y cerrar tras él la puerta. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, enfadado con su padre, enfadado con Seto, pero sobretodo, estaba enfadado consigo mismo.

Se dejó caer al suelo resbalando por la puerta y se echó a llorar. ¿Por qué todo le salía mal? Se sentía tan sólo…

— Hermano…

Escuchó a su lado. Levantó rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar la voz femenina.

— ¡S-Serenity…! –exclamó Joey tragando saliva. Su hermana pequeña había venido a visitarle a escondidas y le había visto llorar… ahora sí que se sentía mal –has… has venido –sonrió Joey culpable.

— ¿Te ha vuelto a golpear papá? –preguntó Serenity acercándose a él asustada al ver su amoratada cara.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ah! No… no ha sido él, no te preocupes… es sólo que me he peleado con alguien y salí perdiendo… al final lo he pagado yo con él –le confesó Joey algo arrepentido. Serenity suspiró aliviada. –¿Cómo has entrado a casa?

— La ventana de atrás estaba abierta, papá está tan borracho que ni si quiera se ha fijado en eso. Pero no intentes cambiar de tema. ¿Te duele? ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

— En casa del señor Misawa, no te preocupes, todo está bien, lo que yo siento es que hayas tenido que venir de tan lejos para verme en este estado –reconoció Joey. Sus padres llevaban años divorciados, a veces Serenity le pedía a uno de sus sirvientes que la llevase en carromato a verle. Le decía a su madre que iba a ver a una amiga y a quedarse unos días con ella. Su madre abandonó a su padre por serle infiel, pero la verdad es que antes de eso ya no soportaba su presencia. No quería un borracho en su vida. Aun así su padre consiguió quedarse con la custodia de Joey, a su madre no le importó porque le creía un inútil como su progenitor así que se llevó a Serenity y no dejó que volvieran a verse. Al menos que ella supiera. Serenity se sentó en uno de los desvencijados cojines del comedor mientras Joey preparaba la comida para ambos, no iba a dejar pasar a su padre bajo ningún concepto a la casa. Total, ya se cansaría y se marcharía. Con un poco de suerte volvería sin dinero y sobrio en un día.

Hablaron de cosas triviales durante toda la comida, ninguno quería mencionar incidentes importantes para no inquietar al otro, así había sido siempre. ¡Qué diferentes eran sus vidas! Serenity nunca quería hablar demasiado de los lujos en los que vivía rodeada por la pobreza que vivía su hermano. Pero él sabía que así era pues había escuchado que su madre se había vuelto a casar, con un noble nada más y nada menos.

— Por cierto, ¿has oído? ¡Mi sirviente me dijo esta mañana que los sirvientes del castillo estaban colgando panfletos para anunciar la boda del príncipe! –exclamó Serenity emocionada. Joey hizo un gesto de disgusto disimulado y sonrió forzosamente a su hermana pequeña.

— Eso he escuchado, supongo que irás a la ceremonia, como eres ahora una noble…

— Sí, pero cualquiera diría que tú no lo eres con el traje con el que has venido –rió Serenity –el señor Misawa te mima mucho. Deberías asistir, a lo mejor ni se dan cuenta de que no eres noble, la ceremonia es mañana.

— En realidad no creo que lo intente si quiera, no merece la pena ir a ver la boda de ese príncipe ostentoso y cómo su gran ego inunda todo el castillo hasta llegar hasta el altar –murmuró Joey molesto aún.

— ¿Cómo? Hablas como si hubieras conocido alguna vez al príncipe Seto –exclamó atónita Serenity, Joey se atragantó con un vaso de agua que estaba bebiendo, por poco se pone al descubierto.

— No, es sólo que he escuchado cosas de los sirvientes de palacio, ya sabes, es el gremio de los sirvientes y eso –rectificó el rubio. Serenity le miró confusa mientras se arreglaba para marcharse.

— Bueno, yo tengo que ir igualmente, tengo mucho camino por delante para ir a casa de mamá, nos vemos otro día hermano –le deseó Serenity marchándose por la ventana, aun que hacía ya rato que su padre se había ido de la puerta, no veían su sombra ni escuchaban los ruidos que hacía así que Joey supuso que se habría resignado y no volvería por casa hasta el día siguiente por lo menos.

Se fue a su habitación a echarse en su cama, ese día había resultado ser una pesadilla.

Al día siguiente le despertaron unos golpes en la puerta. Miró por la ventana para calcular la posición del Sol, serían las 4 de la tarde, ese día no tenía servicio en casa del señor Misawa así que se podía permitir el dormir hasta tarde. Se estiró somnoliento aún y abrió la puerta esperando ver a su padre tras ella. Pero se equivocó. Tras ella se encontraba un guardia del castillo. Le reconoció como el que los guió hasta donde estaba el príncipe la otra noche. Eso sólo le recordaba que a esa hora Kisara y el príncipe Seto se habrían desposado ya.

— Buenas tardes –le espetó Joey algo descentrado, ¿cómo sabrían dónde vivía? ¿O es que había pasado algo con su hermana en la boda?

— Usted es Joey Wheeler, si no me equivoco –verificó el guardia.

— Así es… ¿sucede algo? –preguntó Joey prudente.

— Acompáñenos señor Wheeler –le indicó el guardia. Ahora sí que estaba asustado… si le llevaba un guardia de palacio posiblemente sería a causa del príncipe. ¿Por qué demonios tuvo que hablarle mal? Ahora seguro que le decapitaban o le encerraban de por vida, o puede que incluso le expulsaran de Japón. El guardia le llevó frente a un chico que supuso de su edad, bajito de grandes ojos violetas y pelo tricolor. Estaba vestido con las ropas de un sirviente en grado alto del palacio, muy posiblemente fuera sirviente directo de la realeza.

— Hola, soy Yugi Moto, soy sirviente de la princesa Kisara –sonrió el chico tendiéndole la mano. Joey la tomó sorprendido. ¡Kisara! ¡Ella debía de haber cumplido su promesa por él! Qué buena que era…

— Soy… Joey Wheeler, encantado de conocerle.

— Háblame de tú, al fin y al cabo vamos a trabajar ambos en el palacio.

— Si… lo supuse… la princesa es buena amiga mía.

— Vaya, no lo sabía, a mí sólo me dijeron que viniera a recogerte –se sorprendió Yugi.

— ¡Ah! Bueno, pues ya lo sabes –se rió Joey –tendría que recoger algunas cosas si no te importa… por cierto… ¿qué haré en palacio?

— ¿Qué? ¿Te han contratado y no lo sabes? –preguntó Yugi sorprendido.

— En realidad me acabo de enterar de que iba a ser sirviente de palacio –sonrió Joey culpable.

— ¡Ah! Pues que vergüenza el haberte asaltado así entonces, lo que tienes que hacer es servir a los príncipes, yo sirvo específicamente a la princesa Kisara, pero como hay muchos sirvientes te han encargado que sirvas a ambos –explicó Yugi.

— Entiendo, espera un segundo, recojo lo que necesito, dejo una nota y nos vamos –exclamó emocionado Joey, parecía que desde la visita de su hermana todo empezaba a cambiar. Entró corriendo en la casa y recogió el traje del señor Misawa doblándolo cuidadosamente dejando un poco de dinero sobre la mesa junto a las llaves de su casa y una nota explicando lo que había sucedido, si su padre conseguía leerla estando sobrio la entendería. Ya le informaría a su hermana lo que había pasado más tarde pero… ¿qué iba a pasar con el señor Misawa?

— ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Yugi desde la puerta mirando interesado la habitación.

— ¡Ah! Es sólo… que mi señor no sabe aún qué voy a trabajar a palacio.

— Oh, no te preocupes por eso, ya he enviado a un sirviente para avisarle en cuanto vi que no estabas al corriente de tu nuevo trabajo –sonrió Yugi.

— Gracias Yug –le dijo Joey –no te molesta que te llame así ¿no?

— No, está bien Joey –afirmó Yugi sonriendo también.

Salieron de la casa dejando la puerta abierta para que el padre de Joey pudiese entrar más tarde.

Joey entró junto con Yugi en el carruaje destinado a la servidumbre de palacio y el pequeño tricolor le tendió su nuevo uniforme. Era de seda, una seda muy aparatosa, aun así seguro que era la más barata que había en el mercado. Joey se encogió de hombros y sonrió a su nuevo amigo empezando a cambiarse de ropa mientras su nuevo amigo se sorprendía y hacía gestos de negación.

— ¡Espera! Hay vestuarios en el palacio, no tienes por qué ponértelo en el carruaje.

— ¿Qué más da? Así me incorporo antes –agregó Joey con impaciencia.

Yugi suspiró resignado y se acomodó en el asiento.

— No nos dan pagas por trabajar más que el resto ¿sabes Joey? –preguntó Yugi mientras observaba al rubio vestirse con rapidez.

— Bueno, pero al menos no se dirá que no hago las cosas con ímpetu –contestó Joey guiñándole un ojo al pequeño sirviente. Yugi rodó los ojos, ahora entendía el por qué le habían requerido en el palacio, puede que no fuera muy listo, pero tenía pinta de dar siempre lo mejor de sí cuando tenía la ocasión, tenía energía para aguantarlo todo, lo que realmente se preguntaba Yugi es si también tendría paciencia para aguantarlo todo, todos los sirvientes habían aprendido a soportar las exigencias y burlas del príncipe Seto, pero ese chico tenía tanto fuego en su alma que cualquiera diría que al encontrarse con el príncipe seguro que lo decapitaría por insolente.

Por fin llegaron a las puertas de palacio donde fueron recibidos por la parte de atrás, Joey bajó del carro con un salto ágil ayudando a bajar a su pequeño compañero que parecía tener problemas para descender por su baja estatura. Joey miró todo a su alrededor, esa ala del palacio era completamente diferente a la que le habían llevado antes, al fin y al cabo era la sección para los sirvientes, ahí no solía pasar nadie más que ellos, ¿por qué iba a estar como las demás secciones? Si bien todo estaba decorado acorde al palacio para no destrozar la estética nipona, se notaba que ahí no se pasaba el plumero ni por casualidad, total, si querías limpiar el sitio o lo hacías tú mismo o no lo haría nadie más, era todo para los sirvientes… los señores no tenían por qué acercarse a esa área, aun que definitivamente era mejor que la casa de un borracho que golpeaba a su hijo en cuanto se le presentaba la ocasión. Claramente la casa del señor Misawa era mucho más limpia, pero las dimensiones y la decoración se notaba que era muchísimo mejor, al fin y al cabo, era parte del palacio.

— Cuando hablan de un palacio uno no se imagina lo desastrosa que es el área de los sirvientes, ¿verdad? –preguntó Yugi a su lado sonriéndole. Joey le devolvió la sonrisa riéndose.

— Eso da igual Yug, un palacio es un palacio al fin y al cabo, y definitivamente es mucho mejor que el vivir en mi casa –alegó Joey animado – ¿puedes enseñarme las instalaciones? ¡Me encantaría empezar cuanto antes!

— ¡Claro, vamos! –sonrió Yugi tomando su mano y emprendiendo la carrera por las instalaciones de los sirvientes, empezó por el baño y el comedor de los sirvientes cuyos muebles eran bastante viejos y desvencijados, al igual que los de la sala de la servidumbre, donde estaban cuando no se requería de sus servicios hasta que fuesen llamados por sus señores, lo cual no solía llevar mucho tiempo porque siempre había algo que hacer en el palacio.

Luego, Yugi le mostró los dormitorios, que no era otra cosa que dos salas enormes donde tendían los futones y dormían todos en fila. Tras entrar en el dormitorio de hombres, Yugi le dio a Joey aquel que iba a ser su futón y las cosas que iba a necesitar de ahí en adelante mostrándole dónde debía guardar todo y le enseñó un plano del palacio para que fuera acostumbrándose a sus corredores y habitaciones. Le pidió que lo memorizase rápido pues era el único plano que tenían los sirvientes por lo que el rubio tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo descomunal para intentar aprendérselo, no es que él fuese muy bueno memorizando cosas asique le estaba costando un poco.

Cuando se sintió listo, Yugi le llevó ante el encargado de la servidumbre, Tristán Taylor, un joven fornido y alto de cabello en forma piramidal de color castaño, ojos marrones y facciones amigables. Tristán se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo aun que se le veía bastante juerguista, con lo cual hizo buenas migas con Joey en seguida. Tras presentarse les indicó las tareas que debían realizar hasta que fuesen reclamados por los príncipes, los cuales estaban en los terrenos en aquellos momentos por la presentación de la princesa Kisara. Joey se dirigió entonces a limpiar los corredores mientras que Yugi se encargó de las habitaciones, no sin antes, claro, ser invitados por Tristán para salir de fiesta aquella noche con otros tantos sirvientes, invitación que aceptó Joey arrastrando a Yugi en el proceso. Joey, tras despedirse de Tristán y de Yugi, tomó un trapo y un cubo de agua y se encaminó al corredor principal, el cual se dispuso a limpiar rápidamente, pues sería el primer corredor que ocuparían los príncipes cuando entrasen al palacio. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de trabajos, pero el realizarlo por esos enormes corredores era bastante más cansado que el limpiar los del caserón del señor Misawa pero las ganas que le puso ayudaron a terminar el corredor principal a tiempo y tras limpiar los corredores adyacentes se apresuró en arreglar el último que me faltaba. En ese momento se escuchó el murmullo de gente entrando, la presentación de Kisara debía de haber acabado ya. Joey sonrió internamente, en cuanto pudiera iría a hacerla una visita, esperaba que no se la hubiera subido el estatus a la cabeza. Oyó entonces unos pasos cerca de él y se volvió rápidamente para ver si era Yugi para avisarle, pero no era él, si no la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento. El príncipe Seto se había detenido en medio del corredor al ver a Joey, el cual había sonreído al girarse hacia él, pero al ver quién era puso mala cara e improvisó una reverencia a regañadientes.

— Príncipe –exclamó Joey. Seto sonrió para sí mismo, sí que se había dado prisa el perro en acudir al llamado de su amo, se le veía feliz, ¿acaso tan interesado estaba en él como para venir con tantas prisas? Primero se presentaba para ser su pareja y ahora corría a sus pies, ahogó una carcajada socarrona de burla mirándole con sorna.

— Vaya, si es el perro de Wheeler, ¡qué fiel eres a tu amo! Incluso aun que te golpea tú vienes corriendo a sus pies, esas ropas de sirviente te sientan mejor, perro –fanfarroneó el castaño. Joey frunció el ceño poniendo una sonrisa tensa y molesta.

— ¡Oh! Ruego que me disculpéis por el malentendido _"__alteza"_, pero si estoy aquí no es por usted, si no para hacer feliz a alguien que me importa, y le agradezco mucho el cumplido, me alegra que el _"__gran príncipe Seto"_ se fije en la belleza de un rostro como el mío, es todo un halago, ahora, si me disculpa _"__su alteza"_, tengo trabajo por hacer –indicó con sarcasmo Joey recogiendo sus cosas orgulloso de haber puesto en su sitio a ese príncipe ególatra. Seto miró mal al rubio y lo volteó levantándole de la ropa hasta su altura. Joey intentó forcejear sorprendido mirando con profunda repulsión al moreno.

— Controla tu lengua perro, ahora soy tu dueño y puedo hacer lo que desee contigo, cualquier día puedes acabar en un estanque tirado si yo lo ordeno, no sé a quién quieres hacer feliz pero puedo averiguarlo y de paso convertir vuestras vidas en un infierno. Y ahora sí, puedes retirarte, pero porque yo te lo ordeno, y más te vale que pases luego a prepararme para la cena de esta noche a mi recámara –exclamó el príncipe soltando a Joey haciéndole caer al suelo. Joey soltó un quejido por eso mirando desde el suelo con profundo odio al príncipe. No dijo nada más, aun que acababa de descubrir que Seto no sabía de su relación con Kisara, eso podía darle ventaja, podía estar con ella y cuidarla siempre y cuando el príncipe no se le atravesara la feliz idea de molestarlo. Seto tenía razón en una cosa, ahora mismo él era su dueño, pero más le valía andarse con cuidado, porque él no era un perro fiel y fácil de domesticar como él creía, iba a demostrarle que podía ser un feroz lobo frente a ese gato estirado.

* * *

**N/A:** Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, ahora que lo releo veo que me precipité mucho ya que este fanfic lo tengo escrito desde hace bastante pero no pillo el momento para seguir escribiéndolo, ahora mismo me estoy enfocando en W Gakuen pero me gustaría seguir la línea por la cual suelo escribir los fanfics así que veré cómo me las apaño. Ya sabéis que la cajita esa de los reviews es hermosa y quiere que la usen (¿?) abrazos y besines.


End file.
